valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Unity Vol 1 0
| Series = Unity | Volume = 1 | Issue = 0 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = Unity | EventPrevious = — | EventNext = }} Introduction Written by Jim Shooter. See the Weave Since the beginning, the VALIANT Universe has been building towards UNITY. Magnus Robot Fighter provided the foundation. Developments in Harbinger, X-O Manowar and Shadowman form key elements. In Rai, the stage has been set for the critical role of the Spirit Guardian of Japan must play. Archer and Armstrong and Eternal Warrior start with UNITY. For Gilad, the Eternal Warrior, this is exactly what his entire 10,000-year life has been leading up to. For his brother, Armstrong, it is exactly what he's spent his entire 9,998-year life avoiding, and for Armstrong's partner, Archer, it's cosmic karma. The common thread that knits all of these histories into one is the story of Solar, Man of the Atom, which, in many ways, is the cornerstone of the VALIANT Universe. The UNITY saga begins in this unique prologue, continues through all eight VALIANT titles published in May, all eight VALIANT titles published in June, and ends in a special epilogue published in July. Each chapter is an integral part of the whole, just as every VALIANT issue is an integral part of the VALIANT Universe, however, each chapter, each title, offers a point of view of UNITY that is complete in itself. Together, all of the chapters of UNITY intertwine into a tapestry of incredible scope and grandeur. I recommend that you experience all of UNITY... and see the weave. Sincerely, Jim Shooter Unity, Chapter 1: Ends of the Earth Pre-Unity storyline + Unity Day 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * * * Villains: * ** ** Other Characters: * * Bert Pierce * * "Poppa" * ** * Locations: * ** * * ** * ** * ** * ** Holden Items: * Solar's hand * Telephone booth * * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: , (additional), (additional) * Letterers: * Cover Artists: * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Cast from her timeline into our own, Erica Pierce proceeds to kill her counterpart in this new world! Arriving too late to stop her, Solar and Geoff the Geomancer follow her to the Lost Land, a place outside of normal time and space. But Pierce, known as Mothergod, leads forces too great to oppose alone. So Solar sends Geoff to gather Earth's heroes. Once assembled, the heroes from throughout time begin their assault on Mothergod!The Valiant Era: A Trading Card History For a more detailed summary, see the event page. Notes * As the cover indicates, Valiant gave this issue away for free thus heavily promoting the upcoming crossover event. * The "red" variant was distributed in a ratio of 1 copy per reordering 100 copies of the May and June titles (the Unity tie-ins), in any combination. From a Valiant letter to the retailers: "UNITY Red: Our intention is that you share them with your loyal customers. Allotment is for every reorder of 100 copies mixed of May or June VALIANT titles ordered, you receive one copy of this limited, extremely rare edition." * The UNITY Checklist at the end of the issue promotes the tie-ins as follows: ** UNITY Chapter 1 ** UNITY Chapter 2 The ORIGIN of the Eternal Warrior and Armstrong, of Archer & Armstrong, a story that spans 10,000 years leading up to UNITY! ** UNITY Chapter 3 The oddest couple in UNITY fights, fudges, and finagles a shot at the Mothergod! ** UNITY Chapter 4 The story of Erica Pierce's last days on Earth! The secret behind the inception of UNITY! ** UNITY Chapter 5 Aric's entry into UNITY, and his battle with the Lost Land Slavers! ** UNITY Chapter 6 Shadowman enters UNITY and battles... SOLAR! ** UNITY Chapter 7 Rai, Magnus and the Eternal Warrior of 4001 enter UNITY as Japan falls! ** UNITY Chapter 8 In UNITY, the kids learn that Kris is going to have a baby! ** UNITY Chapter 9 The secret history of Erica Pierce, plus Solar's one-on-one fight to destroy her! ** UNITY Chapter 10 The Warrior battles for Solar's life! Guest-starring Rai and Magnus! ** UNITY Chapter 11 Archer finds Spiritual Oneness with the Mothergod. Guest-starring Turok! ** UNITY Chapter 12 Finally! The true ORIGIN of Magnus! Guest-starring the Harbinger kids! ** UNITY Chapter 13 Grievously wounded, Aric battles Pierce's Centurion! ** UNITY Chapter 14 Shadowman fights Archer & Armstrong ** UNITY Chapter 15 The turning point of UNITY. The death of a Major character, featuring virtually everyone! ** UNITY Chapter 16 The birth of Kris's baby! Guest-starring Magnus! ** UNITY Chapter 17 The final battle! ** UNITY Chapter 18 The incredible epilogue! A limited edition! Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Unity Vol 1 0.jpg|'Regular Cover' File:Unity Vol 1 0 Red.jpg|'"Red" Variant' (Retailer Incentive) Panels File:Bionisaurs Unity-v1-0 001.jpg File:Lost Land Unity-v1-0 001.jpg File:Lost Land Unity-v1-0 002.jpg File:Mothergod Unity-v1-0 001.jpg File:Mothergod Unity-v1-0 002.jpg File:Solar Unity-v1-0 001.jpg File:Utah Unity-v1-0 001.jpg Related References External links Category:Zero Issues